The Dreamer
Aava'n 984, better known to some as "The Dreamer", is a human-like alien of the planet Phaenon. Although a prominent and well-trained member of the Phaenon resistance group known officially as The Awakened, he has also specialized in music, dance, and acrobatics through his cover occupation in a Qalisar strip club called Aka's Bar. Appearance General Appearance Aava'n is slim-built with a short to average height of 5ft 8. His hair is naturally a mousy brown but is dyed to a light blond. Both eyes are naturally blue though his left pupil was paralyzed in a dilated state, giving it the appearance of a darker color. Aava'n's teeth, particular his upper teeth, are somewhat crooked though impeccably clean. Costumed Appearance Aava'n's costume consists of an armored bodysuit, along with a helm that covers the top of his head. His armor is slim-fitting but not tight, giving him the flexibility he needs in combat. His heeled boots, while stylish, give him more precise footing, and his entire outfit is designed to be aerodynamic. Equipment ''' * Body Armor: Inherited from his father, Aava'n's body armor is well-fitted and capable of withstanding most non-lethal attacks. Designed to repel laser-fire, its biometal form is not equipped to deal with bullets and can be damaged, slowly repairing itself in time. * Recovered Vibroblade "Boz": Named after his father, Aava'n is equipped with a light blue colored vibroblade which was also inherited. The vibroblade works similarly to a High-Frequency Blade, vibrating with enough of an intensity to cut through most materials and causing the metal to glow. The weapon is considered ancient, being passed down unnamed for generations. * CA-87 Shockblaster "Kay'l": Named for an ally to The Awakened, the shockblaster is a laser-type firearm commonly issued to the Phaenon police. This one was "liberated" from its previous owner who will never be getting it back. The Shockblaster primarily fires stun rounds but can be charged to fire lethal rounds if necessary. * SNEAK Model MK-400: Being a heavily advanced wrist-mounted computer, the SNEAK has all the capabilities of any top-of-the-range PC with built-in internet/extranet/multiplan capabilities without the need for WiFi connectivity. Aava'n's model has been hacked and "upgraded" to aid him in hacking other devices. Small devices rarely need physical contact, but larger devices need to be connected to physically or through relays. The SNEAK is connected directly to his brain and thus cannot be removed. * "BikeSlider" Hover Vehicle: The de facto vehicle of the discerning Phaenon resident who doesn't want to be seen in a typical car-like slider, this exact model is one which was "liberated" from its previous beat-cop owner. With no weapon capabilities and limited flight height, the most the slider will reach is rooftops and cannot go beyond. The vehicle is also not suited for combat, only transport. * Relays: Small devices that are used to remotely hack into other items. They must be attached to the item Aava'n wishes to hack into, and each relay only has a one-time use. * Hologram Projector: When Aava'n is within a machine, he'll send out a hologram projector to communicate with others. While he is like this he can only communicate, meaning he is unable to fight or touch anything or anyone. He is effectively a ghost in this form. Quite basic. The projector has cameras and microphones built in but little else. Personality Aava'n is focused individual with a strong respect for tradition and personal freedom. He's highly energetic though he often carries himself with an air of grace and distinctly feminine posturing, preferring to only show his true self to those he truly trusts. Coming from Phaenon has given him issues trusting others, and he may appear openly cold to those he deems suspicious. Otherwise, Aava'n is caring to a fault and often openly states that he would give his life for the ones he loves, as he's already lost the only people he cares about other than Nika'l. To befriend Aava'n, is to befriend a devoted ally. History Aava'n was born in Lahoreh on the planet Phaenon, on his homeworld's date of 13th of Nadim, 7201. He is a member of a group of resistance fighters known as "The Awakened", run by his father Boz, and a part of a team known as the "New Angels of Promise" on Earth where he works with his lover and rival Nika'l 297. With his mother leaving not long after he was born, Aava'n was almost entirely raised by his father and Dakobah who was a friend of the family, and an important member of The Awakened. Despite the constant protest from Boz, Aava'n was trained by The Awakened from a young age, with Dakobah overseeing his training. Phaenon is a planet far from ours, with several massive cities encased in crystal domes to protect them from the severe cold weather that came when their only sun died. To Aava'n, his city seemed wonderful, decadent, with everything done for the happiness of the citizens. But it was all a lie. His crystal-domed city, although seeming otherwise, is ruled by the demon Astaroth who is corrupting their President, Legatee Reshev, from behind the scenes. Lesser demons hide among the people, feeding on their souls and tearing apart their bodies. Legatee Reshev, and in turn, the police hide everything and cover up the crimes. The people themselves were ruled by a supercomputer which had originally been created to aid in the stability of the populace but had also been corrupted by demonic influence. The supercomputer would create the laws of this planet, the rules, and the regulations. The people would only have a say in day-to-day matters and in justice itself. A group of people, freedom fighters calling themselves The Awakened, know what was being hidden from them and are slowly but surely fighting back, all while avoiding arrest and death at the hands of the law. He Who Was 802 His father, although he was the leader, is considered dead to the government of Phaenon, but this is not entirely true. When Aava'n was sixteen (roughly nineteen in Earth years), demons had been sent to kill Boz and end the resistance as Boz was a master hacker -- considered one of the best -- which made him an important target to Astaroth and his demons. He was attacked and his body was torn apart by the demon, but amid the chaos and the carnage, his soul had somehow managed to escape and transfer from our world into the computer terminal he had recently been using to hack into the supercomputer. The murder of Boz was witnessed by his son who had heard the struggle on his way home from his job as a DJ of sorts in Aka's bar, a club in the Qalisar district. Beside the body of his father was a woman who was unknown at the time, but she was soon revealed to have been Aava'n's mother. This man, known by his serial "802" or "Boz", became one with the technology of the planet and hid himself among the code of the supercomputer ruling the people. Not one person in the resistance knows how he achieved this, as this is believed impossible for anyone. The police pretended to not believe a demon had attacked and Aava'n was accused of assisting with the murder, forcing him to go into hiding with the resistance. The Awakened After the death of his father, Aava'n was formally inducted into The Awakened and given the title of "Dra Tnaysan" or "The Dreamer", a name shared by his uncle's band which holds illegal concerts around the city to fund the resistance and make their cause known. After some years, the hunt for Aava'n ended and he made his presence public once more, with Aka's bar hiring him as a dancer. Despite this choice of occupation, Boz made no argument against it, instead offering him the shockblaster he had once used to defend himself before his body was lost to the demons. His time with Aka's Bar allowed him to earn money for The Awakened, and due to the increase in Seteks (their currency) from both himself and his uncle, The Awakened were able to expand and create bases in other districts of the city. Rather than remain in Lahoreh, he moved to the Anekbah district so that he could be closer to his occupation, and to run their Anekbah hideout personally. With some help from Boz, the Anekbah hideout, affectionately named "Dra Crylg" or The Shack, became a local hotspot for the distribution of otherwise illegal goods such as anti-government propaganda, unlawful music, indie/mumblecore style resistance films, and various zines. It also became a place where those with enough Seteks could come and have their SNEAK devices (similar to a far more advanced computer) rooted to become almost invisible in their activities online. For his efforts in The Awakened, Aava'n was gifted his father's old armor and an ancient vibroblade that had been handed down unnamed for generations. To honor his father, he named the blade Boz. The Shack lasted for several years, being consistently maintained by all who worked or lived there, before an anonymous tip was given to the local police force, leading to an armed raid on the location. All items were seized and many members of The Awakened were arrested, including civilians who had been caught in the raid. The Dreamer It was during the raid that Aava'n first met Nika'l, the man who would become both his long time lover and rival. Although handcuffed and awaiting his arrest, Aava'n led Nika'l around the base, telling him about the various things that The Awakened had created, even showing him one of their various short films which had been playing at the time of the raid. The pair remained in The Shack for some time during this discussion, leaving time for many of The Awakened to flee the scene and even recover some of their confiscated goods. After eventually being taken to the station to be interrogated, evidence of his part in The Shack or The Awakened was unable to be found, and the police were forced to let him go. Rather than return to a safehouse, Aava'n took the opportunity to convince a rookie to lend him his uniform and badge (and in-turn his shockblaster and bikeslider), and snuck into the station to find Nika'l once more. Despite the obvious risks, Aava'n convinced Nika'l to meet him after work at Aka's Bar so that he could, quote, "perform for him". Some weeks later, after many secretive meetings, the pair became a couple despite Nika'l's role as an agent with the police, using his now-known double agent status to aid The Awakened and warn them of raids and attacks. Working together with some members of The Awakened, Aava'n and Nika'l, who took on the moniker of The Awakened with permission from Boz, hunted for demons throughout the districts of the city, doing far more than the police ever did and increasing the public's opinion of the resistance. Escaping the Domed City Despite the work being done to keep the citizens safe from demon attacks, The Awakened knew it wasn't enough and began to work on a new plan: a mission to send one of their best out of the city to find more who could help. Aava'n was chosen for this mission despite Boz wishing otherwise, and everything was carefully planned. Although it is possible to exit the crystal dome with very rare permission from the government, it leads only to the icy, snow-covered desolation of their sunless planet, where a sentient race of beast-men has claimed the wastes as their own. The resistance leader spent time with his top engineers and siphoned energy from the supercomputer to create a wormhole to a world he did not deem to be an immediate threat, one far enough to not know of their existence. A great accomplishment indeed, but the high levels of energy turned this event into something that would make them very visible to those tracking them, so they had to be quick. Aava'n was sent through, armed with weapons and the bikeslider stolen from the rookie cop to help him navigate. The wormhole collapsed in on itself when Aava'n went through, and they are trying to rebuild it for the day he returns with aid for his otherwise doomed planet. Weaknesses Cycloplegia in left eye that affects depth perception, unhealthy light weight, migraines, dependency on stamina pills, insomnia, thanatophobia, kenophobia, skips most meals, dizzy spells which may cause him to faint, difference in "energies" on earth to his own planet steadily depletes his stamina (stamina pills relieve this) Powers and Abilities * Technokinesis: With some effort, Aava'n can meld with the device and enter its circuitry to directly assume control, much like his father had done in the past, but it is possible for him to become trapped like this as he is still learning. It is also possible for him to send out a hologram form while in this state to communicate with those outside the machine, however his hologram cannot affect anything unless it's through a network like the internet or a relay has already been placed on a device. Due to his technokinesis, Aava'n finds it far easier than most to understand both the inner and outer workings of a machine he makes physical contact with, or melds with either physically or via remote hacking. Part of this technokinesis is also through genetics, as his brain is suited to technological endeavors and just like his father he can meld with technology. Although his father only found this ability in death, he always had it but just didn't know. It is unknown why either of them can do this, but some believe their genetics are from another world. * Alien Physiology: Phaenon has higher gravity than Earth, and the temperature under the dome is comparable to that of the Middle East. The lack of sun, however, leaves Aava'n with the same paleness he was born with. •Enhanced speed and agility on par with a well trained athlete - This is due to his Phaenon having higher gravity, making him lighter and therefore quicker here. He was already a quite unhealthy light weight at home and this is added to here •Heat resistant - Phaenon's high temperatures mean Aava'n is better suited to heat and hot weather. Although he can function in colder weather, he won't be at his best. •Reinforced bones - Bones are stronger than a humans in response to the high gravity of his home planet. Although he is light his body somewhat makes up for it by making his bones more resistant to breaking. He can definitely take a punch. His light body is also a weakness as he's also much easier to pin, throw, and knock down. Skills * '''Hacker by day: Aava'n was trained by his father who was a master hacker, constantly upping his skills so that he could work safely in the confines of The Awakened's base and not out on the front lines. Best skilled at his home devices, it won't take him long to figure out earth's tech. * Showman by night: Much like his uncle, Aava'n spent time on stage, dancing and singing to earn additional money for The Awakened. He enjoyed it and got good at it, meaning he has adapted to having all eyes on him and is more than ready to put on a show without being spooked by observers. * "It's all very techy techy": Aava'n adapts to technology easily, due to Phaenon's dependency on technology. The newer the better. If he's not distracted, he's known to dismantle and rebuild technology to learn how it works. * "A bit flexible, that one": Although acrobatics were learned mainly to aid in his dancing, we was encouraged to practice combat using these skills and has become more than proficient, combining them with Phaenon's own hand-to-hand combat known as Taar. * "My body is a weapon": Trained in Taar style combat from an early age, he is proficient but by no means an expert. Despite his father's protests, he trained hard in this so that he could defend himself if left without a weapon. * Navigation: Aava'n prides himself on his ability to memorize maps without the help of technology, and can navigate most places after examining a map thoroughly. * Ambidexterity: Self explanatory. * Occultism: Magic was once prominent on Phaenon, however it was outlawed under the control of Ix and many lost the ability to use it. Aava'n inherited the ability to use magic from his mother, who left him the directions to the only two remaining occult stores under the crystal dome, both of which are so secret that not even the police know of them. Potions may be created by mixing ingredients in a bowl known as a Beshe'm, but spells may be created through a combination of tomes, spell scrolls, and memorized spells. He knows very little in terms of spellcasting, though he seeks to learn more. Category:Characters